Język krasnoludów Alagaësii
= Świat: Alagaësia = Język krasnoludów Alagaësii - język używany przez krasnoludy Alagaësii. Gramatyka Liczba mnoga Liczbę mnogą tworzy się poprzez dodanie na końcu rzeczownika litery "n". Słownik A Akh Guntéraz dorzâda! - Dla chwały Guntéry! Akh sartos oen Dûrgrimst! - Za rodzinę i klan! arûna - błogosław; Ascûdgamln - stalowe pięści; Astim Hefthyn - Strzegący przed Spojrzeniem; Az Knurldrâthn - Kamienne Drzewa; Az Ragni - Rzeka; Az Sartosvrenht rak Balmung, Grimstnzborith rak Kvisagûr - Saga o królu Balmungu z Kvisagûr; Az Sindriznarrvel - Klejnot Sindri; Az Sweldn rak Anhûin - Łzy Anhûin; Azt jok jordn rast. - Zatem możesz przejść. Â Âz knurl deimi lanok - Strzeż się, kamień się zmienia; B barzul - klątwa, przekleństwo; barzûl - przekląć kogoś i życzyć mu pecha; Barzûl knurlar! - Niech będą przeklęci!; barzûln - przekląć kogoś i życzyć mu wielu nieszczęść; belgond - przysięga borith - wódz; C Carkna bragha - wielkie niebezpieczeństwo; D delva - wyraz czułości u krasnoludów; także szczególna odmiana samorodka złota, występująca wyłącznie w Górach Beorskich i ogromnie ceniona przez krasnludy; drâth - drzewo; drâthn - drzewa, las; dûnost - broda; dûr - nasz; dûrgrimst - klan (dosłownie nasz dom/dwór); dûrgrimstvren - wojna klanów; E Egrazm Carn - Łysy; eta - nie; Eta! Narho ûdim etal os isû vond! Narho ûdim etal os formvn mendûnost brakn, az Varden, herstvog dûr grimstnzhadn! Az Jurgenvren quathrid né dômar on etal... - Nie! Nie pozwolę, by do tego doszło. Nie pozwolę, by bezbrodzi głupcy, Vardeni, zniszczyli nasz kraj. Wojna Smoków pozostawiła nas słabymi i nie... Etzil nichtgech! - Zatrzymaj się! F Fanghur - zwierzę podobne do smoka; farthen - ojciec; Farthen Dûr - Nasz Ojciec; feldûnost - szronobroda; formv - ten; Formv Hrethcarach... formv Jurgencarmeitder nos eta goroth bahst Tarnag, dûr encesti rak kythn! Jok is warrev az barzûlegûr dûr dûrgrimst, Az Sweldn Anhûin, môgh tor rak Jurgenvren? Né ûdim etal os rast knurlag. Knurlag ana... - Ten Cieniobójca... ten Smoczy Jeździec, nie ma dla niego miejsca w Tarnagu, najświętszym z naszych miast! Zapomnieliście o klątwie, jaka ciąży nad naszym klanem, Łzami Anhûin, od czasu Smoczej Wojny? Nie pozwolimy mu przejść. On jest... G Gáldhiem - Jasna/lśniąca głowa; Ghastgar - dyscyplina sportowa; grimst - dom/dwór; grimstborith - przywódca klanu; grimstcarvlorss - porządkujący dom/zarządzająca domem; grimstnzborith - władca krasnoludów, zarówno król, jak i królowa (dosłownie: wódz dworów); grimstnzhadn - kraj; Gûntera Arûna. - Błogosław, Gûntero. H herstvog - zniszczyć; hefthyn - straż; Hert - jaki; Hert dûrgrimst? Fild rastn? - Jaki klan? Kto idzie? hírna - podobizna, posąg; Hrethcarach - Cieniobójca; hûthvir - rodzaj miecza; Hwatum il skilfz gerdûmn! - Wysłuchaj mych słów! I Ignh az voth! - Przynieście jadło! Ilf carnz orodüm - to (czyjś) obowiązek/przeznaczenie; Ilf gauhnith. - Jest bezpieczne i dobre. Ingeitum - pracujący w ogniu, kowale, metalmistrzowie; Isidar Mithrim - Gwiaździsty Szafir; J Jok is frekk dûrgrimstvren? - Chcesz doprowadzić do wojny klanów? Jurgencarmeitder - Smoczy Jeździec; Jurgenvren - Smocza Wojna; K knurl - kamień, skała; knurla - krasnolud (dosłownie: kamienny, liczba mnoga to knurlan); knurlaf - kobieta/ona; knurlag - mężczyzna/on; Knurlag qana qirânû Dûrgrimst Ingeitum! Qarzûl ana Hrothgar oen volfid... - Uczyniono go członkiem Klan Ingietum|Klanu Ingeitum! Przeklęty niech będzie Hrothgar i wszyscy, którzy... knurlagn - kamienna głowa lub mężczyźni; Knurlcarathn - kamieniarze, murarze; Knurlnien - Kamienne Serce; korda - młot; Kóstha-mérna - Staw Stóp; L Ledwonnû - naszyjnik Kilf; także ogólne określenie naszyjnika; M Manknurlan - niekamienni/niezrobieni z/pozbawieni kamienia (najgorsza obelga w krasnoludzkim, niemożliwa do dosłownego przełożenia); mendûnost - bezbrody; Mérna - jezioro/staw; N nagra - gatunek dzika; Nal, grimstnzborith Orik! - Bądź pozdrowiony, królu Oriku! narho - ja; narrvel - klejnot; O oeí - tak, potwierdzenie; Orik Thrifkz menthiv oen Hrethcarach Eragon rak Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Wharn, az vanyali-carharûg Arya. Né oc Ûndinz grimstbelardn. - Orik syn Thrifka, i Cieniobójca Eragon z Klanu Ingeitum. A także kurierka elfów, Arya. Jesteśmy gośćmi we dworze Ûndina. Ornthrond - orle oko; Os il dom qirȃnû carn dûr thargen, zeitmen, oen grimst vor formv edaris rak skilfz. Narho is belgond... - Niechaj poprzez moją krew złączą się nasze ciała, honor, i domostwa. Przysięgam... otho - wiara R ragni - rzeka; Ragni Darmn - Rzeka Małych Czerwonych Ryb; Ragni Hefthyn - Rzeczna Straż; rak - o (czymś), z (skądś), (coś należące do kogoś - jako łącznik); S sartosvrenht - saga; sheilven - tchórze; shrrg - gatunek wilka; Skilz Delva - Moja Delva (patrz: delva); Smer voth. - Podajcie jadło. sweld - łza; T Thriknzdal - granica między dwoma gatunkami stali w różnie hartowanej klindze; Tronjheim - Hełm Olbrzymów; U Urzhad - gatunek niedźwiedzia, niedźwiedź jaskiniowy; Û Ûn qroth Gûntera! - Tako rzecze Gûntera! V vanyali - elf (słowo to jest zapożyczone z pradawnej mowy, w której oznacza ono magię); Vargimst - pozbawiony klanu/wygnany; Vol Turin - Nieskończone Schody; Vor Hrothgarz korda! - Na młot Hrothgara! vren - wojna; Vreshrrgn - Wilki Wojny vrron - wystarczy; W werg - okrzyk wyrażający niesmak, obrzydzenie, odpowiednik fuj (pojawia się w żartobliwej nazwie Werghadn); Werghadn - brzydka kraina, kraina fuj; Źródła *'Christopher Paolini': Eragon *'Christopher Paolini: ''Najstarszy *'Christopher Paolini: ''Brisingr Kategoria:Alagaësia Kategoria:Języki Kategoria:Języki Alagaësii